wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Maryse
) | birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Austin, Texas | billed = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | trainer = Al Snow Dave Finlay Steve Keirn Tom Prichard Ricky Steamboat | debut = September 22, 2006 | released = }}Maryse Mizanin (née Ouellet) is a Canadian-American professional wrestler, professional wrestling manager, actress, businesswoman, reality star and glamour model currently signed to WWE under the ring name Maryse, performing on the Raw brand as the manager of her real-life husband The Miz. Biography The stunning Maryse first broke onto the scene as a finalist in the 2006 Diva Search competition. A crafty and determined athlete from the start, she rapidly became one of the top competitors in WWE. Using her wiles, along with her fierce French Kiss DDT finishing maneuver, Maryse rose through the ranks and created an impressive in-ring resumé. In addition to becoming the first two-time Divas Champion, the Montreal, Quebec battler held that prize for 216 days in a single reign — making her one of the longest-tenured Divas Champions in history. Maryse’s accomplished skills between the ropes also made the French-Canadian Superstar an extremely talented manager, as she guided a number of her fellow contenders to squared circle success. It is that experience that should be of great concern to the WWE locker room. For after parting ways with WWE in October 2011, the ultra-dangerous Superstar returned in April 2016 to help her husband, The Miz, capture his fifth Intercontinental Championship, and she even stars in "Miz and Mrs." alongside her hubby and daughter, Monroe Sky. And from the way things look as she and her outspoken husband move to SmackDown LIVE in the 2018 Superstar Shake-up, she is out to make sure Miz continues his rise to the top. - WWE.com Other media In April 2007, she appeared alongside fellow WWE Divas Ashley, Torrie Wilson, Brooke Adams, Layla, and Kelly Kelly in Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" featuring The Hives. Ouellet also made an appearance in the January 2009 issue of Muscle & Fitness, along with Eve Torres and Michelle McCool. She and John Morrison were interviewed on Eurosport in the same year. She also made a special appearance on Redemption Song, which was hosted by WWE wrestler Chris Jericho, along with Candice Michelle, Mickie James, and Eve Torres. She has also appeared in several newspaper interviews, including Tokyo Headline, and was on the cover of Sessions Magazine in October 2010. In 2012, Maryse was featured on the cover of Le Journal de Montréal, and on MDA Show of Strength with The Miz and other celebrities. In 2015, Ouellet had roles in Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! and in Santa's Little Helper, the latter starring Ouellet's husband, The Miz. In the same year, she appeared on the E! reality television series WAGS. In 2016, it was announced that Maryse would appear as a main cast member on the sixth season of Total Divas, which prompted her return to WWE. In June 2017, Maryse along with Miz were cover of the DUB Magazine with a Jeep car. Maryse has appeared in five WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2010, later appearing in WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2011, WWE '12, and returned in WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19. In 2018, Maryse and her husband Mike appeared in a reality television series titled Miz & Mrs. It as later announced on July 26 that Maryse would not be returning for the eighth season of Total Divas. Other endeavors Following her release from WWE in 2011, Ouellet announced her plans for a clothing and jewelry line named House of Maryse. Beginning in late 2013, Ouellet began working as a realtor in Los Angeles after spending a year earning her real estate license. Personal life Ouellet is a native speaker of French, fluent in English, and she is able to read Spanish, although she cannot speak it. Ouellet has a tattoo of her late father's name, Guy, on her left wrist. She has a degree in business administration, and holds a black belt in martial arts. Her favorite actress is Scarlett Johansson, her favorite bands are Simple Plan and Nickelback, and she loves techno music. Ouellet is vegetarian. She was inspired to become a professional wrestler by Lita. She cites Lita and Victoria as her dream opponents. In 2013, Ouellet got engaged to longtime boyfriend and fellow wrestler Mike Mizanin, best known by his ring name The Miz. The two were married in The Bahamas on February 20, 2014. The couple resides in Austin, Texas. On March 27, 2018 Maryse gave birth to their first child, a daughter named Monroe Sky Mizanin. During Elimination Chamber on February 17, 2019 the couple announced they are expecting their second child, due in September. On June 27, 2018, Maryse officially became an American citizen. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Divas Championship (2 times) ** Divas Championship Tournament (2010) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/WWEMaryseMizanin/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/marysemizanin/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/marysemizanin Category:2006 Debuts Category:2011 Departures Category:2016 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:Canadian Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:NXT Season 4 Category:NXT Season 5 Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Universe Era Category:The New Era Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Diva Search Contestants Category:Managers/Valets Category:Hosts Category:Total Divas